Frozen: Love Will Thaw
by EliseofArendelle
Summary: Summer is back in Arendelle; Anna and Kristoff are happy together; and Elsa might have even found "the one". But that's all about to change, when a former enemy attacks Arendelle, stronger than ever. Confronted by a powerful evil, Elsa must find allies to help her kingdom survive, or have it wiped off the face of the planet [Elsa/OC][Kristoff/Anna] Post-Frozen
1. Chapter 1: Queen Elsa of Arendelle

**A/N: Hey so I just watched Frozen with my friends and it was AWESOME! Anyways I decided to write a sequel because there needs to be one for such an amazing movie I don't own any of the original Frozen characters and don't own Tangled either but I'm throwing it in since Rapunzel was in the movie too :). Anyways enjoy I kinda suck at writing so please don't be too harsh!**

**So I hit a complete roadblock (yes, even after one chapter) because I realized my initial story idea wasn't as great as I thought. But! I found a new idea, and renamed this to Love Will Thaw (you'll find out why later). Posting the second chapter tonight (1/26)**

* * *

**Chapter 1****: Queen Elsa of Arendelle**

*knock* *knock* "Elsa?" *knock*

"Maybe she's sleeping, Anna. Let's not bother her," came a voice from outside the door.

"Wha- I'm awake, who is it?" asked a groggy queen, climbing out of be in her nightgown and rubbing her eyes.

The door flung open. "Hey Elsa!" her sister, Princess Anna, said.

"Oh hey Anna," the Queen replied, "Hey Olaf!" she added to the snowman standing by the door. She turned back to her younger sister, who seemed excited as ever. "What's happening, Anna? Are you coming to ask me to bless another marriage proposal?" she teased, shooting a small bolt of ice and making a fake engagement ring around Anna's finger.

Anna blushed beet red. "I told you if a snowman can guess then clearly the Quenn would be able to," Olaf scoffed, crossing his wooden-stick arms around his chest. Or torso? Oh, whatever it is snowmen have between their head and the rest of their body.

"Awww, Anna you're so cute marrying guys left and right-"

Anna cut her off. "No, Elsaaa, it's not like that this time Kristoff and I actually love each other and I know he wouldn't ever do anything to me and I love him too and it really is true love please can we please get married-"

Elsa returned the favor. "Oh, Anna I was just joking. But I'll have to talk to Kristoff in private for serious matters...oh gosh Anna stop taking things so seriously I was kidding again!" she laughed, seeing her sister's crestfallen face. "Of course you can Kristoff is an amazing guy and he'll make a great husband and father, Anna," Elsa said, beaming.

"OH MY GOSH THANK YOU ELSA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU'RE THE BEST-"

"I'm not gonna say I told you so," Olaf muttered.

"Shouldn't you tell him about this so you can be all romantic together?" Elsa smirked.

"Yeah I probably should bye Elsa!" Anna bolted out of the room, running down the halls singing:

_For the first time in forever,  
__I think that I've found my true love,  
__For the first time in forever,  
__I'll be happier than I could think of,_

_And yeah, he's an ice-seller,  
__But this is totally great!  
__Cuz for the first time in forever,  
*crash*_

"Oh my Princess Anna you just ran into a suit of armor are you okay?" Elsa and Olaf heard Gerda, one of the castle's maids, say.

"Classic Anna" muttered Olaf.

Elsa laughed, adding, "Anna no running in the castle halls! And technically it's the second time you've said that not the first!" Their remarks were answered by a loud "Hey!" followed by footsteps down the next flight of stairs, likely to Kristoff's room.

Elsa then slowly turned to Olaf. "Hey Olaf, would you want..."

"A wife?! No thank you I heard they're full of trouble!" he said. "Well at least right not now...why?"

Elsa laughed. "Well, I was thinking about a friend...since you're all alone and I don't want you to be lonely," the queen told him.

"Queen Elsa, I'll let you know when I'm lonely. Plus, I always have you Elsa human Sven and reindeer Sven to keep me company! I have enough friends! Plus, the wife can come later." He added, "What about you? Found a knight in shining armor?"

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed, nearly shooting ice into the floors in surprise.

"You're...well...alone too. Aren't you gonna look for someone?"

"I'm not sure, Olaf, but I do have all of you-" Elsa started.

"Well I'll ask them to set up a courting period for you and to call in some suitors bye Elsa!" Olaf cut her off, and ran out the door. "Let's find a king for Arendelle!"

Sighing but resisting a giggle, the Snow Queen of Arendelle watched him fly down the halls like Anna did, only sans suit of armor. She glanced at the sunlight reflecting off of rooftops through the window. There was happiness all around her. Yes, life was good. She smiled and went to find a dress for herself, eventually deciding on a white-blue one-although almost everything she wore was either blue, white, or both-that was regal but comfortable.

* * *

In exactly a week, Elsa woke up to see Arendelle covered in banners, flowers, and all sorts of celebratory posters. Trumpets sounded outside, along with the voices of men and sounds of horses. _Olaf works fast_, Elsa thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The Winter Festival

**Chapter 2: The Winter Festival**

Elsa paced back and forth nervously across her room, arms folded across her chest, muttering, "Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel..." Although she was twenty-one and a half, she was at an age that the Prime Minister of Arendelle- who held a position that was really only important if the Royal Family was not in the kingdom at the time, or if the monarch was not yet of age- deemed to be old enough to be married, a belief echoed by Olaf (who had arranged for this to be set up, despite that he had received quite his share of puzzled looks (after all, this was the first time in Arendelle- or any kingdom for that matter-'s history in which a magical, immortal talking snowman with a snow cloud above his head had requested a suitor's ball for a young queen).

She walked over to her dresser, reached to the back, and gently took the hand of the doll that she had played with as a lonely little girl after the "incident", only to see its hand freeze. "Shit," she cursed, quickly defrosting it. She then reached for her teal gloves, and slipped them on as she used to do so for 13 years.

Since the "Great Freeze and Thaw", Elsa had gained a masterful control of her powers. On multiple instances, she had turned the courtyard into a skating rink. She had also helped to create snow for many snowball fights for the children of Arendelle before "real winter" set in. As more of an aesthetic rather than defensive mechanism, Elsa had coated the top of Arendelle's massive towers with a soft layer of ice so that Arendelle now glistened with blue (she didn't change the flag of Arendelle, which was already blue, white, and gold). However, despite her mastery, she still slipped a bit when nervous or surprised. For instance, walking in on Kristoff and Anna had led to a sudden shriek from the Queen and an reflex blast of ice to the floor, which she had quickly thawed and then fled, embarrassed. A suitors' ball certainly was nerve-wracking for Elsa; although she had talked with many of Arendelle's citizens since the Great Thaw, she was still afraid that she might freeze something or, even worse, somebody.

The door creaked open, and Anna's strawberry-blonde head popped in. "Elsa? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm..." Elsa started, only to realize that there was no point in trying to hide her evident uneasiness. "I'm not, Anna. I'm nervous...what if I accidentally freeze something or I blast someone or-"

She was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing a chaste kiss to hers **(A/N: This is pure sisterly kiss, nothing romantic I never have and never will intend this story to be an Elsanna/Icest fic)**. "You'll be fine, Elsa. You're the freaking Queen of Arendelle, you're beautiful, graceful, and likable. Plus, remember that all the suitors who are scared of you declined invitationals, and, if I can recall, that was only two of them and one was the Southern Isles."

"YOU INVITED THE PRINCES OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES?!" Elsa exclaimed. "I'll have you tried for treason, Anna!" she teased.

"No, Olaf just sent out invitations to all the nearby kingdoms, but I don't think he was really looking carefully on the list. And by the way, the other party that declined was _Weasel_-town, for similar reasons."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as her sister continued. "Prince Consort Eugene and Princess Rapunzel from Corona will be here, so will the trolls, and-"

"You're not seriously telling me that a married man and trolls will be courting me, are you?" Elsa inquired.

"Oh, no, they're here to celebrate with us and the rest of Arendelle. So will a lot of the suitors' families, in fact. We'll all be sharing the ballroom, and each of the 36 suitors will have a chance to dance with you, but I kinda changed it so the ball is part of a two-week-long celebration called the "Winter Festival"...do you like it?" she asked, a bit nervous herself.

"It's great, Anna. The idea of the festival helps relax me since it won't just be a bunch of young men trying to awkwardly court me. Thanks so much," she said, smiling.

Kai, one of the servants in the castle, knocked and then entered the room when Elsa gave permission. "Your majesty, the other kingdoms have begun to arrive. I suggest you take your place to greet them."

"Thank you, Kai. You are dismissed." Anna told him. "So, big sis, let's get ready for the Winter Festival and Suitors' Ball!"

Watching her sister waltz out of the room, Elsa suddenly got a strange feeling. _What if I meet "The One" today_? She wondered. _It is a suitors' ball...well, I guess we'll just have to see_. Checking her hair to make sure it was in place, Elsa adjusted her crown, and exited her room, heading for the balcony that hung over the main castle grounds.

* * *

**A/N****: I know it kinda sounds like love at first sight but I'll try not to make it too sappy, have an idea but idk how well I can develop it.**

**Stay tuned, updating this coming week! (Hopefully tomorrow)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Snowy Ballad

**A/N****: 3rd Chapter! (I probably won't be able to update this frequently after this week since it's midterms - yay and I don't have any midterms until Thursday/Friday but I'll try and get a few chapters off while I have a ton of time)**

**Also: Sorry that this chapter ended up taking so long to make I kinda accidentally forgot to save it when I left home this afternoon and lost a good thousand words of work...this isn't as good as what I had earlier but I hope it's good enough**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Snowy Ballad**

Elsa stood before the massive double doors that led to the small hallway, which in turn led to the castle balcony. Hundreds of royals and dignitaries stood outside the castle gates, coming from Corona to Gaul to Britain. She saw her cousin **(A/N: Yes, I made them cousins****)**, Crown Princess Rapunzel of Corona, Prince George of Wales, and many unfamiliar faces. MANY of them. In a way, Elsa almost considered it a bit lucky that her parents had died much younger than they should have, for now she had the chance to pick a husband who she truly loved instead of just someone who would benefit Arendelle for political alliances. On the other hand, she had to pick from 36 dashing young men vying for her hand with- what did Anna say...two weeks?

"Deja vu," she thought, thinking back to her coronation, where she felt similarly nervous (although for totally different reasons) while standing there.

"Your majesty?" Henrik, a graying man in his forties who had knew her parents for over two decades, asked her. "Not to pester you, but they're expecting you out soon. It's nearly noon."

Elsa nodded. "Um..thank you, Henrik. Could you please tell them to be read for my command?"

Henrik nodded, bowed quickly, and left.

She took a deep breath, composing herself. Under her breath, she murmured:

_But it's only for two weeks...  
__It'll be a long two weeks...  
It's agony to wait...  
Can't avoid a fate..._

"Tell the guards to open up...the Gates!" she announced, opening her interior doors. She heard the guards quickly start pulling and giving orders to those in the courtyard to open the massive gates of the Arendelle Castle.

Elsa strode down the deep purple carpet in the hallway between the two doors, walking past two rows of six guards each. She tried to maintain her composure and seem regal, putting on a fake appearance of confidence. However, upon reaching the massive, decorated wooden doors to the royal balcony, she sighed and dipped her head slightly, trying to focus.

This earned the attention of one of the younger servant girls, Christine (who was 18 and good friends with Princess Anna). "Milady, are you all right?" she asked, handing Elsa a glass of water that the queen quickly drank.

"Please call me Elsa, Christine," Elsa said, forcing a weak smile. Since the Great Thaw, she had tried to foster personal relationships with the castle staff, and tried to get them to call her by her name instead of a royal title or formal greeting. However, for all of the staff, this went against the first thing they had learned in their training to become part of the castle staff: to always refer to the royal family and Arendelle's high-ranking officials by either title or respectful salutation. This primarily became sort of a minor issue for Elsa's more experienced staff, who insisted to Elsa that it was not proper for them and continued to respectfully call her "Queen Elsa", though they respected her efforts to try and get the other staff to do so. She didn't have much luck with the younger staff, since they were also used to using "Your Majesty" and "Your Highness" with Elsa (and for some, even her father). "But, I do feel a bit uneasy with all of this...I'm still kind of new to this," Elsa admitted.

"You'll be fine, your maj-I mean, Elsa, don't worry about it!" Christine reassured cheerfully.

Elsa smiled, then walked up to the wooden doors. Taking a deep breath, she placed her small hands on the handles and forced the doors apart, letting sunlight stream in on the hallway.

Kai, the head of the castle staff, announced, "May I present to you all: Queen Elsa II of Arendelle, regnant monarch of Arendelle." Elsa walked outside as the people in the courtyard- a combination of her citizens and royals/dignitaries from other nations- cheered for her, which drew a smile from the nervous young queen and acted as a slight confidence-booster. She greeted the various royal families and representatives from the other nations, and gave a brief overview of the many events that would take place in Arendelle over the course of the massive Winter Festival (the sheer amount of activity planned for the event was impressive, especially considering that Anna and Olaf planned it). Elsa blushed slightly at the words "suitor's ball", but added that it wasn't only for suitors, and, as such, invited the common people to the ball and dinner as well.

When she had finished, she turned and re-entered the castle with Kai behind her, sighing in relief after the guards had closed the balcony doors. _Now for that ball_ she thought.

* * *

The dinner was incredible. All sorts of food had been brought in as gifts by the visiting nations, and the royal chefs had prepared many elegant courses that royals and commoners alike enjoyed. Afterwards, many moved into the ballroom (Anna remained in the dining hall, and requested Kristoff to do similarly, as she and her cousin, Princess Rapunzel of Corona, enjoyed chocolate-dipped strawberries while their fiancee/husbands talked and laughed about how both were commoners who married into (or about to marry into, as in Kristoff's case) the royal family.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa stood nervously in the ballroom. At least, she did first. Although she had sharply increased her amount of human contact after re-opening the gates, and was relatively comfortable with it, she was a bit nervous this night about accidentally freezing a suitor's hand or something. However, after the first two suitors, who were both attractive and charming (although Elsa didn't take a particular liking to either), Elsa significantly loosened up and was able to talk more and be a lot to other royals and the suitors.

Nevertheless, as comfortable as she was becoming with talking to people now (she had even taken off the gloves!), the nearly endless line of suitors was taking its toll on her. Elsa's jaw hurt from saying the same courteous things a million times to different people, faking smiles, and all. Suitor 11- or was it 12?- approached her, kissing the back of her hand as Elsa let out a small giggle. She glanced around the room, and there were a good hundred people either dancing or looking down from the balcony booths (located on the upper floor, with the dining hall **A/N: Yes, I know that doesn't exist in the castle in the movie**). Yellow, red, white, blue, and black-tuxedo-wearing men and ballgown-donned women danced around the room, enjoying themselves and conversing casually.

"Er-Queen Elsa?" the suitor asked.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I was a bit...distracted," she replied, embarrassed at the crestfallen look that the young man, probably 25 or 26, had.

"Well, as I was saying, I'm Prince George of Wales," he continued, "and I'm very honored to meet you. Would you allow me to dance with you, milady?"

"Certainly, Prince George. And call me Elsa," she said, smiling and letting him take her hand as they began waltzing to the tune of Finn-Jenta, a traditional Norwegian ballad.

They made some small talk- like what had happened with the first 10 or so suitors- and smiled, laughed at each others' bad jokes, but when the dance ended, a man suddenly burst in through the door.

"YOU ARE A WITCH AND A MONSTER!" he exclaimed, brown eyes burning like suns. His harsh words caused many to suddenly part and back away in fear, giving him a direct line to the Queen. Guards, surprised by the sudden commotion, stumbled awkwardly in their attempts to prepare to protect their queen. Elsa turned around, shocked and trying to look for the source of the voice, as Prince George slipped in surprise and ended on the ground two feet away from her, when the man continued.

"I WILL END ALL OF THIS SORCERY!" the man shouted, drawing a crossbow and firing a single shot at the Queen.

Elsa shrieked in surprised, attempting to will her ice powers to protect her, but she could not as she was completely taken off guard. The palace guards and guests looked on in horror as the metal bolt flew at Queen Elsa's chest, before anyone could move a hand to try and prevent it.

Elsa tried to back up when she heard the shot, but slipped and wasn't able to get out of the path of the bolt. She shrieked, put up her hands, and closed her eyes, bracing herself for incredible pain.

_Fshink!_

_Is this what being dead feels like? I thought I'd feel pain_ Elsa thought, only to realize that she hadn't been struck. She realized with a feel of her hand that she had backed up into the throne in the ballroom. Opening her eyes, she gasped. The assassin, Prince George, the guests, guards, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and the castle staff also gasped in surprise.

The arrow was stuck in a floating circular piece about a half-foot in radius of ice just two inches from her nose. _Did I...I didn't. What happened?!_ Elsa wondered, astounded.

A pale hand smacked the piece of ice away, and then offered itself to Elsa. She accepted, as this hand pulled her up to her feet. Everyone in the room was shocked and silent, except for the owner of this hand.

"Are you all right, your majesty?"

"Um, yes I'm fine...did you make that ice?" Elsa asked, only to realize how weird her question must've sounded, as she was the only one she knew of who could make ice.

"Actually, I did," the voice answered. Elsa, bewildered, looked up to see a young man with a handsome face with brown hair and eyes, dressed in a elegant blue-and-white tuxedo with white pants. "King John of the Northern Isles, at your service."

Elsa's response was a shocked silence.

* * *

**A/N: Really long chapter, since 1) had a lot of stuff and 2) I didn't want to split this into 2 since I felt guilty about not finishing until this late (11 EST) due to accidental not-saving and all that's my fault.**

**Kind of a cliff-hanger...will post the update later this week! :)**


End file.
